Shingeki no college?
by ShouraiLink
Summary: Eren and his friend journey off to their freshman year of college. Eren get stuck with some guy named Levi in his dorms. Truth is Levi is a returning student whose first career choice never worked out. Their first impression were awful, but will they change over time. Eren x Levi (Ereri)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am posting this just because I felt like it. If it gets some views I will continue it.

Pairings: (Main): Eren x Levi (Side): Jean x Marco (Minor): Ymir x Historia

My friends, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Annie, Historia, Ymir Sasha, and Horse-face Jean had all decided to attend the same college, Recon University. We're all attending for different majors, but most of us found something in Recon's selection. Excluding me who has yet to decide, so I am just taking the regular classes and think about a career later.

Before school at Recon each student was to go through the hassle of getting books, uniforms, supplies, and worst a dorm. At the school you are assigned a dorm and worst of all was that you usually never knew your dorm mate. Jean and Marco were lucky enough to get a dorm together. Somehow I doubt that was coincidence. They probably weaselled their way into that with a counsellor. But as for me...I have no idea who I am staying with. At least not until today. On this date every student has permission to come in and set up their things in their rooms and I plan to meet him there.

Packing was a drag, but I got it over with and was now in my car. I had no fucking clue how to get to the college, so I swiftly typed the address into my GPS. The ride there was _so_ long and lasted at least three hours, yet that wasn't the worst part. Some asshole on the rode cut me off and when I honked my horn I received the finger in return. What a great way to start off this experience.

Even the nice people waiting outside of the college who greeted all the freshman pissed me off. It was a nice gesture but seriously just let me go and get to my room. I finally lugged all my crap to the room and basically just collapsed on the bed with my face being smashed into the mattress. I'll just stay like this for a while.

"Hey you shitty brat get off your ass, unload all this shit, and leave before your presence begins to make my IQ go down." I heard from a voice behind me. What an ass-hold up isn't this that guy...

"Hey fuck off. If anything you will make me stupider. Only retard cut people off on the road And even worse flick them off. What the hell was with that you fucking midget."

After I showed him my face he seemed to remember the event, eyes widening for only a split second. At the time I decided to take in all his features: dark hair with a strange undercut going on (like Miley Cyrus or something) his eyes were grey and always glaring at anything and everything, and he was _super _pale, yet he was actually pretty attractive. Now that's just guy to guy. Like straight guy to guy.

"It's not my fault you were driving like an idiot. I didn't want to waste my precious time by being stuck behind your ass."

"I'm not-"

"Hey will you two knock it off!" A student from the hall yelled in agitation.

**This was going to be a horrible year. **


	2. Chapter 2

And the dreadful day I had hoped would never come did arrive: day one of college. Sure the classes would be entertaining the first few months, but knowing I had to go back to a dorm with the midget was enough to ruin my year. Maybe I can switch dorms? No no no. Then he'll think he won this.

"Wake up brat." My shoulders were being rocked back in forth in a rough manner.

"The hell? Levi it's like four in the morning. Why the fuck should I be up at this hour?" I was usually cranky in the morning but his face...was just to pretty to look that mean. No what am I saying...

"I need to clean your filthiness from your bed. This will be the only time I do it for you. From now on you need to live up to my standards or I will kick your ass." He threatened.

"You're so damn short your foot can't even reach my ass." I deadpanned as I got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom.

So not only is he short and annoying, he's a clean freak too. Wonderful. I can use that. As I sat maniacally plotting how I am can make the dorm dirty enough for Levi to breakdown my phone started ringing.

Seid ihr das Essen?

Nein, wir sind die Jäger!

Humareta hana no namae mo shirazuni

Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru

Inotta tokorode nanimo kawaranai

Ima wo kaerunowa tatakau kakugoda

On the screen the name Mikasa appeared. Of course I had to pick up or she would surely be sure to talk to me later. She always threatens me about crap like that.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Eren. I need to talk to you about something important. Can we meet somewhere before school?" She asked. It sounded as if she was begging. I better say yes.

"Ugh...yeah. That's fine. The lounge good with you?"

"Yeah I will be there in five." She hung up, cutting me off of any rebuttals.

Seriously. Only five minutes. I swiftly left the bathroom to change.

"Ah you're finally out. Took you long enough. Was it a good shit or what?" Levi questioned, behind a white mask.

"Shut up." My cheeks turned a little pink. How can I help it? That's fucking embarrassing, okay.

"Don't go in there now I need to let this," he held up a bottle "set in." He rushed to the bathroom and sprayed something that was more or less probably toxic.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to change?"

"In here, dumbass. We're both dudes. You are a dude, right? You do kind of look like a girl...with those huge eyes." He observed me through squinted eyes.

"No I'm not a girl. And I'm not going to prove it so don't ask!" I wanted so badly to stomp off like a little child, but there was nowhere to go. So I began to remove my clothes article by article. First my shirt, then my pants, and the rest too. I found myself checking to see if Levi was looking at me almost every second. A couple times I swear I saw his eyes dart from me as I looked at him. This is so awkward. I need to hurry. After just sliding my belt on and clasping it I grabbed my belongings and left to meet Mikasa.

Just what was Levi looking at though? That was on my mind the entirety of the week.


End file.
